


I’d definitely catch you

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [22]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: For whatever reason, Ianthe had thought it was a good idea to unplug Feyre’s phone after she had gone to sleep to use her own curling iron and then had forgotten to replug the charger.inez-lannister-stark-martell asked for: “I’m so stressed out during finals that I show up to the exam in my onesie with zero shame and you tell me I look cute”
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333426
Comments: 6
Kudos: 152





	I’d definitely catch you

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, just go with it.  
> i already spend 65+ hours playing pokemon shield and the game's been out since last week lmao

She was going to kill someone.

Maybe her roommate. Maybe the next person, who stepped into her path.

Or maybe even the professor, who had decided to schedule the exam for 8am on Friday, when the class had always taken place at noon.

 _No_. She most definitely wanted to kill her roommate.

For whatever reason, Ianthe had thought it was a good idea to unplug Feyre’s phone after she had gone to sleep to use her own curling iron and then had _forgotten_ to replug the charger.

As such, Feyre’s phone had died some time during the night and Feyre hadn’t been woken up in time to get ready for her final exam properly.

No, she woke up when Ianthe had stormed into the room, surprised to find Feyre still asleep and told her that her final exam was about to start. _In fifteen minutes._

Never in her life had Feyre gotten out of bed so quickly. She hadn’t even bothered to pee. No, she’d just grabbed her bag and ran out of the dorm and all the way across campus.

Only after the fifth or sixth laugh that followed her passing by, did she realize that she had never changed out of her pyjamas. And those happened to be her oversized, bright yellow, fuzzy Pikachu onesie.

But, she was too anxious about the exam and making it on time, that she simply did not have the mental capacity to care.

Sure, the urge to strangle Ianthe intensified, but that wasn’t exactly a new feeling.

Feyre ran up the three flights of stairs and basically storming into the classroom. She looked around for an empty seat, while trying to slow down her hectic breathing.

Since it was two minutes until the start of the exam, most students were already in their seats, placing snacks and bottles of water or cups of coffee on their tables.

She ignored the few sniggers at her appearance, spotting an empty seat in the first row and almost sprinted towards it.

Nothing in her bag would be of use. She found a few stray pieces of charcoal, a half eaten pack of gummy bears and her sketch book in there.

Feyre looked around, slightly panicked and was surprised to find Rhysand sitting right next to her. In her hurry, she hadn’t even noticed him.

And as she looked at him, she couldn’t help but notice how put together he seemed. He was wearing a soft looking navy sweater and dark jeans, his hair immaculately styled as always. And, worst of all, he had a cup of coffee as well as a small paper bag that seemed to contain something edible right there on his desk. And next to that, a case filled with an assortment of pens.

She cleared her throat, suddenly painfully aware that her hair must be a mess and that she was wearing a onesie and probably looked like she had literally just rolled out of bed (which, to be fair, she had).

“Um, hi.” She said, leaning towards him.

Rhysand looked up, his eves trailing from her face down to her clothes and back up, a small smile forming on his lips. “Good morning.” He said, a teasing undertone in his voice.

Feyre made a face, but choose to ignore the grin. “Could lend me a pen?”

His smile widened, eyes crinkling and the blue standing out even more thanks to the matching sweater he was wearing. “Rough night?” He asked, almost as if he was trying to deduce what had caused her to be like this on the day of their final exam.

“Yeah, sure.” She said plainly, not really in the mood to tell him more. Especially, since their Professor began handing out the exam. “Will you lend me a pen or not?”

He carefully picked one out and held it out to her. Then, he also grabbed his cup of coffee and placed it in front of her desk. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you need this more than I do.” He said, winking at her.

Feyre scowled, but nothing in the world would stop her from accepting a cup of coffee. And she had to admit, it was a rather nice gesture. “Thanks.” She muttered, taking the pen from his hand and a sip from the coffee.

It had just a splash of milk in it. Still hot and exactly what she needed to get her brain start working properly. “Honestly, you’re a life saver.”

She hadn’t meant to say it, but he seemed just as surprised by it. Just then, their professor picked up a stack of papers and approached their table.

The exam was laid face down on the table right in front of Feyre and the professor gave her a wary glance before moving on.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s up with the outfit?” Rhysand asked, watching her as she kept on sipping from the cup.

She made a face - again - but spoke anyway, “My roommate, Ianthe Priest, unplugged my phone last night. And I’m not exactly a morning person.”

He nodded, looking thoughtful. “Well, I think it could have been worse. And I think you make a very cute Pikachu.”

Feyre felt her face grow hot, not just because of his words but the intense gaze that accompanied them.

“Oh, shut it.” She muttered, trying to feel less awkward.

“I’m serious.” He said, chuckling. “I’d definitely _catch_ you.”

“Alright, 3. 2. 1. Begin.” Their professor said and Feyre was equal parts disappointed and relieved that she didn’t have to answer the last statement.

She flipped over the paper and forced herself to push all other thoughts away.

–

Once Feyre handed in her exam and stepped out of the classroom, she was surprised to find Rhysand leaning against a wall right across from the door.

“Hey.” He said, hands in his pocket and bag slung over one shoulder. “How did it go?”

“Better than I thought it would.” Feyre said, honestly. “Though, I think your coffee helped a lot.”

He grinned, like she had stepped right in his trap. “Speaking of which,” He said, pushing off the wall and coming closer. He was so tall, that Feyre had to tilt her head back to keep looking into his eyes. “Do you want to grab some coffee with me some time?”

She stared at him, dumbfounded. Here she was, in a Pikachu onesie, still looking like a mess and needing to pee like crazy and this guy was asking her out. Really?

“I- what?” Feyre stuttered, “Are you serious?”

“Yes.” And he looked it, too. Slipping one hand out of his pocket, he raised it but stopped short of touching her. “I didn’t lie when I said you look cute.”

She was blushing again. But at least, this time, Rhysand looked a little flustered, too. Or maybe he was worried about what she was going to say.

“Ok, I’ll get coffee with you.” Feyre said.

Rhysand was grinning, it was making him look younger and more handsome at the same time. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She replied.

“Do you want to go right now?” Both hands had come out of his pockets now and it seemed like he was trying not to bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement.

“NO!” Feyre shouted, then looked around in alarm. “I mean, no.”

“Oh.” His face fell, but Feyre added, quickly, “You might think I look cute, but at least 30 people have laughed at my outfit today, I’m going nowhere but straight to my dorm right now.”

That seemed to cheer him up. “Tomorrow, then?”

“Yes. Tomorrow.” Feyre couldn’t help but smile at the expression on his face.


End file.
